


Why She Stayed

by QueenoftheWallflowers



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 06:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheWallflowers/pseuds/QueenoftheWallflowers
Summary: Somehow, she ended up in Nath's bed and never really left. How did it happen? She has no clue but she can tell you why she stayed.





	Why She Stayed

**Author's Note:**

> So I fell in love with the idea of these two. This is set sometime after they graduated when they are all about twenty-something. Hope you guys liked this!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of the Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir.
> 
> Also found on FF.net

Chloe woke up to the sound of yelling and pots crashing. The next door neighbors were having their weekly fight about who's turn it was to make breakfast. She signed and looked at the boy, no man, sleeping next to her.

Long red hair had escaped the ponytail it was in and was tickling her neck as it mixed with her blonde strands. She was close enough that she could count his strong and steady heartbeat.

The guy in bed nuzzled her hair as his fingers tightened around her hip, reassuring himself that she was real, the way he did every morning after a night they had. He had a good reason to, she had used to leave early in the morning hating herself for falling back in bed with him again, only for her to repeat it the next night. Eventually, however, she stopped running and they stopped using alcohol as an excuse for them to get into bed together.

"Morning beautiful girl."

"Morning, Nath."

She tilted her head up and nipped his neck lightly and his hand went from her hip to her ass as he suddenly flipped her over and kissed her, his body pinning her to the bed. She kissed him back and then he pulled away with a slight smirk and got off her. He walked out the door and Chloe sighed frustrated.

She hated when he played games like that.

She got out of bed and went to the bathroom to splash water on her face.

She then walked out to the kitchen where Nath was making breakfast on the stove, his hair pulled back into a bun. She paused for a moment taking in the sight of her red-haired lover.  
___________________________________

Chloe had no idea how she first ended up in Nath's bed but she could tell you why she kept coming back. Out of all the guys she slept with he was the only one who could seem to get her to lose control.

Not even Adrian, who she had known her entire life, could make her lose her cool the way he did.

Although she suspected that the reason Nath could make her lose control was because he wasn't afraid to push her buttons. He wasn't afraid to kiss her hard against the wall for everyone to see. He wasn't scared to hold her hand or to leave hickeys on her neck despite her protesting that she couldn't wear a scarf to work again cause it would look bad.

He wasn't scared to give her what she wanted but he also knew not to spoil her.  
___________________________________________

Gone was the shy boy and in his place was a confident man who knew her body better than she did. He knew how to make her toes curl and how to make her scream.

She saw the smirk on his face as he pulled off her hair band and her hair tumbled out of its ponytail, as soon as she got into his house and into his bed and how she would curse her under her breath afterwards as she desperately tried to get rid of the knots or pull it back into its usual hairstyle. He would lie on the bed, hands under his head smirking, as she mumbled about how her hair looked like a bird's next or how maybe she should chop it off. He would always laugh and kiss her, making sure to tug on a strand of hair gently, calling it strands of the sun. He was an artist with words too.

She felt it in the way he would mark her body with love bites, marking her perfect body as him, the jealous and selfish artist he was. He hated sharing her with others and when men looked twice at her it drove him wild leaving him to marking her as his, whether it would be a hickey or a kiss or an arm around the waist or a look or a comment.

She felt the way his hands tightened on her hips as she rode him, leaving purple marks whether it was from squeezing her too hard or simply because he had paint on them. He was reassuring himself that she was real and not a dream. It was a sign that she was his since she fit perfectly into his hands and his body.

She saw it in the way he would smile softly at her as she entered the kitchen wearing his paint splattered t-shirt, blonde hair loose, makeup smeared, red toenails the only thing untouched.

(Just as she did most mornings when she spent the night.)

The way he would bite his lip as he concentrated on drawing whatever he was drawing or when he was thinking about something hard and how it would pop out when he caught her looking at him.

The way he would his fingers cupped her chin lightly as he kissed her. His fingers were almost always stained with paint but when he touched her face it was like she was the most precious art piece in the world. She could feel the callouses that came from the long used of paintbrushes, yet he treated her carefully like she would break when he kissed her.

The way she would look at her in class, eyes suggestive causing her to blush at the worst moment possible. Sometimes at restaurants, other times around friends and strangers, sometimes at home.

The way he would brush against her touching the small of her back causing her to want to pull him into the nearest room. He had figured out that this was her most sensitive spot and used it to his advantage, knowing it would make her weak in the knees and cause her eyes lashes to flutter.

Chloe hated when he made her come apart but she knew it made him happy to see her like that he took pride in being the one to bring Chloe to her knees.

The way he would whisper in her ears biting her lobe gently as he said what everyone presumed was a scolding or some angry retort to a comment she made but really was something dirty. She would blush as everyone watched.

The way his fingertips danced across her skin making her breath hitch. He took advantage of this ever chance he took, touching her shoulder or her hip or her arm knowing she was trying so hard to pretend he didn't affect her.  
__________________________________________________________________

There was no doubt about it, out of all her lovers, Nath knew her the best. They had the most history together. He didn't compare to the others. They didn't compare to him.

Adrian was too gentle with her, the kind soul he was. He treated her like a princess, seeing his childhood friend and not a girl he could love passionately, Nino too fast being a rebound in a bar, both hurting after a breakup. He called out the wrong name and Chloe left him in the bathroom bar.

There were other guys too. Nameless guys without faces couldn't get her to come undone the way he could.  
_______________________________________________________________________

Nath knew the best way to get her to come undone was to tease her and then he would stare right into her eyes as she screamed his name. He would kiss her to drown out her screaming his name in case his neighbors complained.

He loved having her in his bed, in his life.

He never cared when she left angry marks on his back. He had worn them with pride as he removed his shirt in the boy's locker room back when they were in high school. Now he wore the scratches on his back with even more pride.

He never cared when she called him drunk slurring her words, he simply tucked her into his bed. The fact that she could call him while drunk meant a lot to him after all drunken words were sober thoughts. The fact that she trusted him not to hurt her while he was drunk meant a lot more.

Nath could make her loose control with a simple brush of his fingertips, the damm artist he was, he had years of practice of driving her insane and years of learning how to use gentle soft strokes on his art.

He never got mad when she ripped the buttons of his button-down shirts, mostly cause she would replace them. He liked the fact that he could drive Chloe to doing something unlike her, like ripping his shirts.

He, on the other hand, would take good care to undo each button on her shirt, which all but make her mad at how slow he was going because was teasing her.

He was the best lover she ever had because he knew her inside and out. He knew how to touch her, how to drive her insane, and how to love her.

He knew how to love her.

She smiled.

Chloe eyes the scratches on his back and how some stands of red hair were escaping his bun. She eyed the low black sweatpants he had on, that rode low on his hips, revealing a long spine and hipbones and a jet black tattoo on said hip.

He knew how to love her and she knew how to love him.  
_______________________________________________________

Nath turned around to look at his blonde lover of five years. He smiled, seeing that she was deep in though. Her blonde hair was a curly mess around her face and her blue eyes were focused on something. Her tone nails were red and his shirt dwarfed her small frame. She looked beautiful.

"Chloe?"

She looked up to see his eyes on her curious, and she felt her lips curve into a soft smile as she could hear her heart beating quickly.

"I love you, Nathanael."

He blinked at her and then a slow sexy smile was formed. He walked up to her and picked her up placing her on the kitchen counter.

His hands rested on either side of her and hse locked her ankles around his back.

"And I love you, Chloe."

Then he kissed her, his hands resting on the counter as hers wrapped around his neck. She mumbled against his lips.

"Bed. Now."

"As you wish."

Then he picked her up, his hands cradling her ass as he stopped to pin her against the wall, breakfast forgotten on the stove.

They might have made it to the bed if Nath wasn't focused on kissing Chloe and if Rose hadn't chosen that exact moment to use her spare key to let herself and their friends in as it was time for their monthly brunch. In which Nath and Chloe were running late for and had forgotten.

As a result, Rose and everyone else got an eyeful of the couple.  
_________________________________________

"Chloe?"

Several voices cried out. The couple in question broke away from each other and it if it weren't for the fact that Nath's hands were on her ass, Chloe would have fallen to the floor. He gently lowered her to the ground and Chloe fixed his/her shirt while Nath tugged his sweatpants up higher and tried to think of anything but Chloe.

Rose calmly turned off the stove as Chloe and Nath tried to straighten themselves out and come up with an explanation as to why they were making out and why Chloe was wearing his shirt.

Chloe took a deep breath, they had managed to keep this a secret for six years.

Wasn't it time for everyone to find out?

She slipped her hand into Nath's and he looked at her questioningly.

"Nath and I have been together for roughly six years."

Everyone's jaws dropped with the exception of Rose. They all began asking questions but Nath dragged Chloe to his room, no their room, where they both took their sweet time getting ready, even jumping in the shower.

As they stood inside their bedroom ready to walk out the door and head to brunch with their friends, all who has many questions about them, Nath turned to Chloe and kissed her forehead.

'I love you."

Chloe squeezed his hands, reassuring him that she loved him, a lot.


End file.
